jurassicworld_evolutionfandomcom-20200224-history
Spinosaurus
Spinosaurus is a genus of large theropod dinosaur which originated in North Africa during the Late Cretaceous period. Among the largest species of carnivore whichever walked the planet, Spinosaurus can easily be distinguished from other theropods by its unique sail and shares a crocodile-like snout which other spinosaurids had such as Suchomimus. First cloned by InGen in 1998 on Isla Sorna, the introduction of the highly aggressive and territorial Spinosaurus severely disrupted the ecosystem of the island, eventually resulting in the transportation of all surviving dinosaurs to Isla Nublar. History After the San Diego Incident in 1997, which brought the existence of dinosaurs on Isla Sorna to public knowledge, the failing InGen, which had all but collapsed in the wake of the disaster, was purchased by Masrani Global.http://www.dinosaurprotectiongroup.com/what-killed-the-gene-guard-act.html Dinosaur Protection Group - What Killed the Gene Guard Act Only one hundred days after the deal was finalized, and in violation of the Gene Guard Act, which banned access to Isla Sorna and the cloning of prehistoric species, an InGen team incubated several new species of dinosaur, including Ankylosaurus, Ceratosaurus, Corythosaurus and, most notably, Spinosaurus. Bred covertly in 1999 under hybrid "Amalgam Testing", which paved the way for genetically modified creations such as the Indominus rex, the Spinosaurus was experimented on over a period of nine months before being abandoned on the island.Masrani Backdoor .]] In 2001, the only ''Spinosaurus known to have been cloned by InGen was encountered on numerous occasions by the survivors of a plane crash on Isla Sorna and was responsible for the deaths of numerous individuals, as well as a sub-adult Tyrannosaurus which had entered its territory.Jurassic Park III Reports of the Spinosaurus was later reported to the authorities by the survivors, but it was covered up by "bribed officials" and went undisclosed until 2015. The introduction of the Spinosaurus, and to a lesser extent the other illegal species, had a profound impact on the ecosystem of Isla Sorna, resulting in a considerable population drop which mystified the scientific community until 2015. In 2004, the surviving dinosaurs on Sorna were transported to Jurassic World on Isla Nublar, though it remains unconfirmed if the Spinosaurus was among them. Regardless, in 2018, the animal was reported as extinct.Dinosaur Protection Group - Poster "Cruelty", available (http://www.dinosaurprotectiongroup.com/) Description Heavily built and fearsome, the base genome of the Spinosaurus is primarily grey with distinctive patterns of red across the body, and blue circular patterns across its impressive sail. As a large and territorial predator, Spinosaurus has been known to challenge similarly sized carnivores such as Tyrannosaurus, and can effortlessly lift a hadrosaur off its feet with its jaws and slam it into the ground.Species Profile - Spinosaurus, https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VpUUpKPkpE0 Paleontology Spinosaurus remains have been found in Egypt, Tunisia, and Morocco. The first remains were found in Egypt by a German palaeontological team led by Ernst Stromer in 1915 and brought to a museum in Munich. Other fossils found were those of a small sauropod Aegyptosaurus, a myriad of crocodiles and fish and another massive carnivore, the fearsome Carcharodontosaurus. Unfortunately, these fossils were destroyed during a bombing raid in World War II. Since then, Spinosaurus was referenced in books as a moderately sized dinosaur with a sail and the posture of a generic theropod, but was overshadowed by the likes of Allosaurus and Tyrannosaurus. In the 1990s, with new discoveries in Tunisia and Morocco, it was revealed not only the crocodile-like snout shared by all known spinosaurids, but the sheer size of the animal, among the largest theropods ever found. From the 1990s to the early 2010s, Spinosaurus was shown as a massive bipedal super predator, hunting anything it wished and challenging other large carnivores. However, subsequent discoveries disproved this depiction of the animal, and Spinosaurus was reconstructed as a quadrupedal fish eater, which could occasionally rear on its hind legs. While the quadrupedal movement has since been disproven, the narrow jaws weren't suitable for tangling with large prey and so it had to catch fish. The sail of Spinosaurus has also been a point of discussion, like that of Ouranosaurus from Niger, with some claiming it is a large sail for display or thermoregulation like Dimetrodon, and others arguing it is a fatty hump like that of a camel for dry periods. Trivia * Before its official confirmation on 11 May 2018, Spinosaurus had been revealed to be in Jurassic World Evolution through a leaked thumbnail on the official website. * The appearance of the Spinosaurus in Jurassic World Evolution is directly based on the animal's depiction in Jurassic Park III, although the colours of its sail are more distinctive. * Spinosaurus has appeared in Jurassic Park: Operation Genesis, considered by many to be Jurassic World Evolution's spiritual predecessor. Gallery Spino hunting Maia.png|A Spinosaurus hunting a Maiasaura SpinosaurusIslaPena.png|A Spinosaurus on Isla Pena JWE_Rex_vs_Spino.png|A Tyrannosaurus fights against a Spinosaurus. Spino research.png SpinosaurusGoat.png|A Spinosaurus prepares to eat a goat. SpinosaurusEscape.png|Security staff trying to tranquileze an escaped Spinosaurus raptorvsspino.png|A Spinosaurus fighting a Velociraptor. References Further reading External links Category:Dinosaurs Category:Carnivores Category:Spinosaurids Category:Theropods Category:Saurischians Category:Late Cretaceous